Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission
Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission (ドラゴンボール ヒーローズ ビクトリーミッション) is a spin-off manga created by Toyotarō, and based on the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. It debuted in the November 2012 edition of V-Jump, the release date of which was October 20, 2012. Summary Introduction (chapters 1-3) The first chapter, entitled "The fiendish Baby Janemba", follows the mascot Beat as he leaves Satan City Primary School. He rushes to an arcade to play Dragon Ball Heroes. The Capsule Corporation battle guide Sora tells him to try Galaxy Mission 4. The boy is confident and says no matter who the opponent is, be it Frieza or Cell, he will defeat them. Sora then sends the boy into the game itself. Beat arrives in a time period unknown, where he joins a team composed of Trunks, Gogeta, Gohan and Goten. The evil Baby Janemba then appears. The boy asks who this character is, and Sora tells him that it is the result of Baby infecting the pure evil being Janemba. The two page chapter ends when Beat, Gohan, and Goten turn Super Saiyans and Trunks and Gogeta turn Super Saiyan 3 while rushing towards Baby Janemba. In the second chapter, "Bursting Forth!! Super Ability!!", Beat faces Baby Vegeta with the help of Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta, Super Saiyan 3 Trunks, and Pan. Sora tells the boy about the summoning cards, so Beat uses one to summon Luud. Luud fires his Crimson Scream at Baby Vegeta, but after the smoke clears, Baby Vegeta is still standing and an image of Super Baby Vegeta appears behind him. The third chapter, "The Mightiest Heroine, Note!!", continues on where the previous chapter left off. Beat is defeated by Baby Vegeta. Note witnesses Beat's match and she later has a friendly Dragon Ball Heroes battle with Beat. She has Super Baby Vegeta, Super Baby Vegeta 2, Pan, and Android 18 with her, while Beat has Cooler, Frieza, GT Super Saiyan Vegeta, Super Saiyan 4 Goku and the robot with him. Beat wins thanks to Super Saiyan 4 Goku's 10x Kamehameha. First Tournament (chapters 4-8) In the fourth chapter, "A Rival Appears?!" (ライバル出現!?), after learning from Sora that Beat has never been a contestant in a Dragon Ball Heroes tournament, Note brings him to the Satan Mall, and in the Heroes Stadium. A tournament between begins with 16 contestants, among them the Hero, Yoshito-kun, Kajika, Isaza, Donko, Haya, Froze, Erito, Ackman and Tenshi. Beat has to battle the commentator Yoshito-kun himself for his first match in a tournament. Yoshito-kun uses his Satan Deck (Majin Elite, Majin Buu, Mr. Satan, and GT Mr. Satan) and Beat has Cooler, Frieza, Super Saiyan GT Vegeta, Super Saiyan 4 Goku and the robot with him. Beat wins thanks to the robot and Super Saiyan 4 Goku. Yoshito-kun congratulates Beat for his victory. The Saiyan Elite also wins his match. In the fifth chapter, "The Last Spot For the Finals" (決勝戦最後のイス), Beat wins his match in the tournament and moves on to the finals. Erito congratulates him, while Note berates him because his Charge Impact is too weak. Next up is Erito versus Froze. Erito's team consists of him and Super Saiyan 3 characters (Goku, Gotenks, Vegeta, GT Trunks), while Froze has Chilled, King Cold, Super Sigma, and a Golden Great Ape. Despite turning into a Super Saiyan in the match, the Saiyan Elite is crushed. With this, the final battle will take place in the Heroes Stadium between Beat and Froze. The final match begins in chapter 6, "Clash! Beat vs. Froze" (激突！ビートVSフローズ). Froze swaps up his deck almost completely, now using Goku, Vegito, Piccolo, and Krillin with his avatar, while Beat wants to fight to the end with the companions he believes in. Forte shows up and mutters that Beat is going to lose. Beat does not recognize the girl, though. As Beat unsuccessfully tries to land a hit, Forte gives some backstory on Froze: Froze became Forte's area representative in the last year's preliminary, she was surprised by the overwhelming strength Froze used and did not think she stood a chance. Yet, for some reason, Froze did not go to the nationals. Just then, Froze draws a "Z" in the sky using a Card Action Ability: Z for his characters to perform a Combined Energy Wave attack. In chapter 7, "The Direction of Victory" (勝利のゆくえ), Froze's characters all fire their Energy Waves at once and Beat takes everything, including the Dragon Fist, head-on. His clothes are torn up, but he still has 600 HP. He goes Super Saiyan and, reacting to his remaining HP, "revived strong foes" are activated. Despite the risk, Beat is going all-out. Froze comes in on the attack, but Super Saiyan 4 Goku blocks him. Both of their Charge Impacts were perfect, so it is a tie. Froze continues on the attack, but finally is stopped in his tracks by Super Saiyan 4 Goku, who hits back with a 10x Kamehameha. Froze, however, has an ace up his sleeve: a "Revival Chance" is activated, which Froze equips with "Galaxy Parts". Froze is able to accomplish this because of his "Hero Robo Skill". Froze creates a Death Ball to fire at Beat, all the while yelling “IT HURT!” Beat martyrs himself tragically to save his friends. Froze uses "Charge Action Ability: Burst" and it is a KO. Beat has lost. In chapter 8, "Froze's Secret" (フローズの秘密), the girls say it is too bad Beat lost but his opponent was a battle machine with no emotion whatsoever. Beat reflects to himself that it is not true: he saw him smile. Since she is there, Forte challenges Note to a duel. They go against each other until their machine is accidentally unplugged by Froze, who is being pushed around by a pair of bullies making fun of his devotion to his cards. The bullies are unmoved, and their apparent leader gloats over his ultimate rare Bills card, which makes all other cards worthless to him. Beat, Note, and Forte intervene, stepping in to take on the bullies and wipe the floor with them. Beat hands Froze's cards back to him, saying he now understands why he could not win against him. Just then, Froze's parents show up and Froze departs. Beat says he will get stronger so they should battle again. Second Tournament (chapters 9-ongoing) Soon, a group of three characters using Androids as their avatars appear: Nimu, Genome, and Nico. In chapter 9, Tsumuri faces Nimu in the touranment going on in Satan City. He tries to win using a Super Saiyan 3 Broly card, but Nimu makes a counter attack using his Android 17/Android 18 card. After that, Tsumuri fuses with Piccolo and Nimu brings out Super Android 13. In chapter 10, Forte is put against Nico who says something that gets Forte upset wile battling and forces her to transform into a Super Saiyan in-game. The battles continue in chapters 10 and 11, and the Saiyan Berserker Basaku is put against the Namekian Berserker Kagyu, while Beat fights Erito. Meanwhile, an old man with a cowboy hat, Dr. Auto, is shown to have collected cracked Dragon Balls inside the Dragon Ball Heroes world. In chapter 14, "Shenron(?) appears!!", Beat defeats Erito, Kagyu defeats Basaku, Note defeats Poko, Froze defeats Mirego, Kabra defeats Viola, Nimu defeats Tsumuri, Nico defeats Forte, and their comrade Genome defeats Mizore. The Neko Majin Abra, who hangs atop Kabra's head, proves he can talk and use magic when he gets back at Kabra bad-mouthing him. He nearly blows his cover when doing this, as Note overhears. Luckily for him, Note merely thinks she heard Kabra being rude rather than Abra talking. The second round gets underway as Beat notices that the battle guide Sora is missing. The Battle Navigator Tsubasa and the Battle Princess Momo-chan look over the proceedings and comment on this being the world Sora was in. Round 2 is Kabra vs. Froze, Beat vs. Nimu, Note vs. Nico, and Kagyu vs. Genome. The battlefield activates unbidden and the four pairs begin their matches. Inside the Dragon Ball Heroes world, Dr. Auto calls forth Shenron on the cracked Dragon Balls. Smoke billows forth even in the normal world, drawing the attention of the Capsule Corporation engineer Yoshito-kun who remarks this is "Just as Sora said". The Android trio seem to understand what is going on, as a cigar-chomping dragon appears before Dr. Auto. Timeline placement Victory Mission definitely takes place after the events of Dragon Ball GT and likely takes place during Goku Jr.'s lifetime, as Goku Jr.'s friend Puck appears to be one of Beat's classmates. It is possible that the arcade battles in Victory Mission are part of the Pan Fighting Network program described in the backstory of the computer game Dragon Ball Online, meaning that Victory Mission takes place before the actual events of Dragon Ball Online. Trivia *Dub and Peter, the main characters of Akira Toriyama's manga Dub & Peter 1, make a cameo in the first chapter of this manga. Puck and his friends appear in chapter 3. Ackman and Tenshi from Go! Go! Ackman, and Kajika, Isaza, Donko, and Haya from Kajika make a cameo in the fourth chapter. Taro Soramame, Peasuke Soramame, and Akane Kimidori make a cameo in the sixth chapter, in their Dr. Slump remake appearance. Gallery Category:Dragon Ball media Category:Related Manga